Unexpected
by brown1423
Summary: Something, well, unexpected happens to Danny and he finds himself meeting the golden trio. WARNING early character death, also no slash and cannon pairings-Rated T for action and death.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is a plot idea that I have had in my head for a while now, and I was just too busy to be able to write it down. And please review, this is my first fan fic and it would be nice to get some encouragement. And if you don't like it, then don't read it. It's one of my pet peeves seeing negative reviews. However, CC is welcomed!

This takes place in HP universe during 7th book. All canon pairings.

Disclaimer: I never really thought I would have to say this, but I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter! (Just this plot)

Chapter 1-Feelings

This is kind of a bad time. I am in my signature battle stance, ducking and weaving around the curses that this snake faced guy is sending me. This bastard killed one of my new friends and I am going to make him pay. I don't care that he is a self-declared all powerful wizard, and I am a "lowly human consciousness in an animated pile of ectoplasm", as he so beautifully put it. He is not going to ruin my life again. I just had started to get a new life. It seems he always does this, like having a sick talent for killing people that matter.

Looking back, I should have known that something was wrong. I mean how could I have not? The warning signs were there, and I ignored them. I want to think it's my entire fault, but I know that's not what they would have wanted, and after all, that's why I am in this mess right? I don't even know why I am asking you these questions. You wouldn't know how to respond. Hell, you might even be some figment of my imagination, just lost floating around in my brain. I could always tell you what happened. Then you could help me regain my sanity. Yeah so here goes. This is the story of how I unexpectedly got myself landed in the middle of a wizarding war.

To start out, I had a full day of school which was weird for me. I hadn't had a full, non-ghost attack/invasion, day since... Well... before the accident in which I got my powers. I never realized how boring school is without the daily ghost attack. Although, I don't think it will ever be a normal day at Amity Park.

As I was walking home with Tucker and Sam, I couldn't shake creepy feeling that I had. It was like something bad was going to happen. _Stop it Fenton_, I told myself. _I didn't get a spider sense. Nothing bad is going to happen. _

Just then Tucker spoke up. "So what are we going to do? Usually by now, we are busy fighting ghosts. You guys have noticed the apparent ghost free day right?"

Sam nodded affirmatively. "Yeah, it was really weird. It was like something told them not to, or sacred them away. "

They both then looked at me and expected some sort of input. I didn't know if I should voice my thoughts, but if they found out later on they would be seriously ticked.

"I have this, weird creepy feeling like... something bad is going to happen. I can't get the thought out of my head." I looked at them and was surprised to see relief on their faces. I sent them a questioning glance and said, "Why the faces? Did I do something?"

Tucker, being the ever so subtle one, nodded and said, "Yep, you told us what was wrong." I was baffled as to why that would make them relived. I don't understand- did they know me that well? I thought I hid my feelings well. Sam shook her head at my obvious confusion and smiled.

"Yeah, we knew something was up. You were really antsy in Lancer's class. And we kind of figured the lack of ghosts would freak you out anyway. We just didn't think that you would tell us. "

Oh. That explains it. But still... "Guys I really hate to do this, but could we go on patrol for a couple of hours tonight? I hate to ask, but I have to do something to say to myself that I at least tried."

Sam and Tuck smiled. "Of course we don't mind. We were kind of hoping that anyway," Sam said.

"Ugh, now we'll find like, Plasmius and our job will be that much harder. Or all of the ghosts will ambush us, or Jazz will notice and want to come and help or it's a ghost invasion again, or even worse the Nasty Burger will be out of business!"

Sam, as always had her little quip ready. "WOW, ok, do you think you were just a little melodramatic there? And really where did the thing about the Nasty Burger come from? Was that really necessary?" From the look Tucker was giving her, he certainly thought it did matter.

I just stared at him. "Ok, one, don't say things like that! Otherwise they will happen! And two, I thought being all dark and gloomy was Sam's job." Sam and I laughed and Tucker's horrified face at being compared to Sam.

"Well Tuck did bring up a good point none the less. We should probably get some more weapons and thermoses just in case. Let's go over to my house, and we can pick them up quickly. "

We walked the rest of the way to Fenton works when just before rounding the corner, a shiver went down my spine. It wasn't like my ghost sense which was more like a tingling. No, this was almost like a shock. I had this sudden urge to go ghost, invisible, and fly as fast as I could out of Amity Park. Heck even out of this country. Anywhere but here. I looked at Sam and Tuck, but they showed no urge to run and hide under a rock. They just kept walking forward. I pushed, and forced myself ahead along with them, ignoring my gut wrenching feeling.

Finally when we were on the steps, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to say something. I now had a piercing headache to go along with everything else. "Ah, guys? I think that maybe we should just go to the Nasty Burger or the mall. Please?"

Sam gave me a stern look. I knew from experience that we weren't going anywhere but ghost hunting. "I don't think so. We are coming whether you want us to or not. "

"But Sam..."

"No dude," Tucker said, backing up Sam. "We are coming."

And before I could utter a word, he wrenched open the door to find-

An empty house.

Now, this was one of the worst things that I could have imagined. My parents were always down in the lab, inventing and (Dad) making noise. This house was empty. Pitch black. Sam, Tuck and I exchanged glances. Then, suddenly a light appeared in the middle of what would be the living room to show a group of people all wearing dark cloaks and with their backs to the couch.

"Ah," said the one holding the light. "So good to be home isn't it Daniel?"

The group parted to reveal the couch. On it, were my parents and Jazz, lying still and silent. I could smell the stench of death in the air.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?"

The guy just laughed at my anger.

"I just did what was necessary. They would have been in the way of your destiny. Speaking of which..." Suddenly the guy raised a stick if wood and pointed it at Sam, and tucker, who were both to my right.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A jet of green light flew from the end of the stick and hit both Tucker and Sam at the same time. They crumpled identically, hitting the floor with a sickening thud.

"NOOO! SAM! TUCK!"

I fell to my knees and cradled Sam's head in my lap. I felt sickening sobs rack my body. I looked up at the man who did this, and felt something deep inside me awaken. A rush of powerful anger hit me. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. Even in my state, I realized what this power could do, and it took all of my self-control to push it back. Even still, I could feel my eyes flash a blood red before I gained control.

The bastard had seen my internal struggle and seemed delighted. He took out that stick again and flicked it, sending a light hovering in the middle of the ceiling. He had a hood up, which he pulled back as soon as the light was up. It threw all of his features into sight. I was soon sickened and that fear came rushing back, almost incapatating me.

His head was bald and a pasty white and the veins that ran across it stuck out. His nose, well, I'm not even sure if he had one to start out with. It just looked like they put two slits in his face. There was no nose. His most freaky feature, you could say was his eyes. Completely red, the pupils were slits, like cat eyes. That is enough to send a chill down anyone's back.

I let my disgust be evident on my face. I didn't care what this guy thinks he is, or how badass he looks. He just killed all that I cared about. He was going to pay for what he did. I was going to beat him within an inch of his life. But before I utterly humiliated him in front of his pals, I had one question.

"Why?" I asked, struggling to keep my voice steady.

"Why?" said the guy in surprise. "I already told you why. They kept you from achieving your destiny. Come, join me. Together, we can use those amazing powers of yours. Together, we can put the world at our knees."

This guy was just acting like a serious creeper me out with his whole British thing. How did he know my powers? Did Vlad tell him? There was no point in denying them anymore. But there was something I needed to ask. "Who are you?"

"I am Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard in the world. I have asked that you pledge yourself to me, so we can take over the world together. Muggle world, wizarding world, and" he grinned evilly. "The Ghost Zone."

"Dude, if you wanted me to join you and try to take on the whole ghost zone, where, all of my enemies live, one I can smell the stench of death on you. You kill so much that I feel like throwing up. And two, YOU KILLED MY FAMILY! That kind of makes it an automatic "no".

Voldemort then just had a stony face. It kind of reminded me like a kind who doesn't get his way. But trust me; he was a long way from looking that innocent. He then spat out, "Fine, ghost! You are going to either come with me, or die. And I am not afraid to kill you slowly."

"Man you just can't get it can you? I will NEVER join you! You did the one thing I can never excuse! So now you will listen to me. I will hunt you down and when I find you I will kill you for what you did to my family. And I will show no mercy," at this I let my eyes blaze neon green. "Now, get out of my way. I will let you run just this once."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed even more, if possible. "I see you cannot be persuaded. So be it."

He then raised his stick or wand, and instinctively, I went ghost.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The jet of green light impacted on my chest, and I could feel myself get lifted off my feet. The light seemed to bounce off my chest however, and bounce back to Voldemort. I was slammed back into the wall, and felt my ghost half slip back under my human half. The green light hit him and time seemed to stop. There was a yell, and the whole house seemed to explode. I felt a searing pain across my chest, and then collapsed.

:) So, what did you think? I probably won't be able to update fast, maybe every week or so, because I have to type proofread then find time to update. By the way, anyone willing to be a beta?

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2 Revenge

This chapter would have been up much earlier, but i got to school intending to update, and they BLOCKED FANFICTION! :/ I'M SOO MAD! So, i can only update weekly. Huge thanks to Fluehatraya, Mak8907, Sugary-Sweet-Lemon-Spy, Zii Raeyvn. Also, thanks to my new beta Blood of the dawn! :)

I'm sorry it's so short, but this is more of a transition. Imight have the new chapter up soon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Revenge<p>

I woke up and looked around. I was still in the living room, or what was left of it. There was a big hole in the wall that faced the road, letting in a bitter wind. The whole living room was a mess, with the furniture scattered in the room.

Mom, Dad, and Jazz's bodies were on the floor, limbs bent at haphazard angles. I looked away, unable to see them anymore. The people and Voldemort were gone.

I was sad, angry, and most of all confused.

How did they know who I was? Why did they come and kill everyone I cared about. If he wanted to make me work for him, the logical thing would be to hold them ransom, and force me to work for him by threatening their death. I know that I would oblige in a heartbeat. How could he have not known that?

I felt so lost. I didn't know what to do. Now I'm an orphan and I don't have anywhere to stay. I can't and don't want to go Vlad's unless I want IT to happen.

My thoughts drifted as I sat against the wall, feeling as if my whole life had caved in. I don't know what to do, or whether or not to even live anymore.

But no, I had to keep going. I couldn't wallow in my own misery. I had to fulfill my promise to Voldemort and find him and give him hell. From the accent, I knew he was from England, but just not where exactly. Still it was something to go off of. Besides Sam always wanted to go to England anyway, right?

Oh man, Sam. Why didn't I ever tell her how I felt? I loved her, and was too nervous to say anything. Now she died not knowing. I felt horrible. She was the girl of my dreams and I never let her know. I will never love again. It's too dangerous for the girl. Too much responsibility.

I decided to finally get off the floor and went up to my room. I grabbed two spare sets of clothes, and general stuff like my parents emergency cash.

I quick went into the bathroom to check for any injuries from the wall. I only found some bruises from the wall, but when I quick splashed water on my face to get rid of any residing sleepiness, I noticed a streak of red on my forehead. I looked closer, and it seemed to be a very thin lightning bolt. I poked it, wondering if it hurt, but to my surprise, it only hurt a little. Just a little twinge. I had never seen anything like it, and had no clue how I got it. But now was not the time to lollygag over this kind of stuff.

I quickly ran down the steps and took one last glance at my family and friends. _I'm sorry._

I went through the kitchen and turned into the hall and the door for the lab. I didn't even bother opening it, and just phased through it. I flew down the steps and looked around the lab. It was still clean, so that means my parents never even got a chance to come down here today. I quickly dis missed those thoughts and started to gather things that I might need.

I ended up getting four Thermoses, two Fenton Bazookas, three Nine-o-Tails, and five more various Ecto-guns. I sighed, glanced around once more. I then went ghost, and flew up through the house and over Amity Park, not bothering to look back at the large amount of sirens that were now starting to gather at Fenton Works.


	3. Chapter 3

I updated on time this time! anyway, this one is longer than the last one, so im much happier with it.

thanks to Sugary-Sweet-Lemon-Spy, Mak8907, Zii Raevyn, and Supaherolena02 for reviewing the last chapter, and everyone who favorited and added this to your alerts! it makes me happy!:D

Disclaimer: I am unfortunetly, american, and therefore cannot own Harry Potter, and I am female, so, again I cannot own Danny Phantom. it sucks doesn't it?

Chapter 3- Meetings

I was currently resting on top of a huge iron ore boat. I had been flying six hours non-stop since leaving Amity. Now I'm somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic, just chilling.

I had decided to go to England to look for this Voldemort guy. I figured since he just committed a brutal quadruple murder it wouldn't be that hard to find out where he would strike next.

And now that I was thinking properly, I wondered how the hell he did kill them. All he had was a stick and a light that came out of it. It hit them and- as far as I could tell- didn't leave a mark. I didn't see a single drop of blood. It was weird, like it was some sort of creepy scary spell.

But I didn't want to dwell on that. It would make me seriously depressed, and that could lead to a bad future. And that would be well, bad. I decided to tell myself to shut up and let me sleep.

oOo

Oh god, I don't think I can go any farther.

It had to have been ten hours later, and I had been flying over land for a while. I was pretty sure I was in or above England. But I wasn't 100% sure, seeing as I slept through social studies most of the time. Another reason why I might have not known with complete certainty was the exhaustion clouding my mind. I knew, England or not, I would have to stop soon though.

I began angling toward a group of lights. As I came closer and closer to the ground, I seriously hoped that I wouldn't crash into the middle of a street.

I landed roughly in a dark alleyway- with a serious emphasis on the rough part. I didn't slow enough and hit the ground running. Then my legs gave out and I was sent rolling on the ground. I slowly got to my feet ignoring the scrapes on my hands. I looked around and was relived to see that I was alone. That would have been bad, seeing as I changed into my human form when I ended up kissing the pavement.

This didn't last long though. I was about to go into the busy street when three older teens, maybe Jazz's age, quickly ran into my alley. I instinctively went invisible, not even bothering to go ghost. That same feeling came back, the one that I got when Voldemort attacked. But it was duller, like telling me someone was here, rather than telling me to flee. They must be like him.

I did a quick look over of them and saw they were wearing formal... clothing. It was like they were doing some reenacting. Their clothes were all fancy and flowy, like cloaks. Yeah, that's what they were called. I decided to chance it and get closer to hear their conversation. They had stopped at the dry end of the alley when I caught up.

Up close I could get a better look at them. One stuck out to me and looked like the leader. He was skinny and had jet black hair that was not unlike mine in human form. I looked at his face and saw bright green eyes. I studied him closer and saw he had a scar just like mine. My brain went into overload. I was in shock. Did his family and friends get murdered by this Voldemort guy? Or was it just common coincidence that I meet a guy who has the same exact scar as mine?

I turned to look at his companions. The girl of the group had really bushy brown hair. She had that kind of know it all vibe that I get from Jazz. The last one was the tallest. He had a head of flaming red hair that I was surprised didn't start fires or at least stop traffic.

They stopped and the leader said, "When you say you got the Cloak, and the clothes..."

"Yes, they're here," the girl said as she reached her hand into a small handbag she was carrying. Then she reached even farther and her shoulder was swallowed. She then pulled out a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, socks and some silvery looking blanket. My mouth dropped in surprise. She had pulled all of this from a tiny bag. It was incredible; just like magic.

Apparently her companions were surprised too because the red headed one exclaimed, "How the ruddy hell-?"

I silently agreed with him. How? The girl then answered, "Undetectable Extension Charm." By now I could say they were definitely witches and wizards, or crazy druggies, one of the two. The girl kept going on. "Tricky, but I think I've done it okay; anyway, I managed to fit everything we need in here." She shook the bag and loud thuds could be heard from it. "Oh, damn, that'll be the books, and I had them stacked by subject," Yep, just like Jazz. She kept plowing on. "Harry, you'd better take the invisibility cloak," and with that she pulled out a silvery looking blanket and handed it to the leader, apparently called Harry. "Ron," she directed this to the red head, "hurry up and change."

"When did you do this?" Harry asked.

"I told you at the Burrow," (I silently wondered what and where this 'burrow' was) "I've had the essentials packed for days, you know, in case we needed to have a quick getaway. I packed your rucksack" (I was really starting to get annoyed at all of the British slang at this point) "this morning, Harry after you changed, and put it here...I just had a feeling." She kind of trailed off at this point, like she didn't really know what to say.

"You're amazing you are," Ron said.

"Thank you," She replied with a little smile. With a jolt, I recognized way they acted around each other. Sam and I used to act with each other, that one of nervousness or awkwardness. The feeling of I like you, but I don't know that you like me. I felt a panting in my gut. I missed Sam, a lot.

The girl then told Harry tensely to get the cloak on.

I was surprised when he disappeared from view, and not because he was gone, because they did say it was a cloak for invisibility; I'm not that dumb. But I was surprised because I couldn't see him. Usually when a ghost was invisible, I could see them, now though, I couldn't see Harry. It was either just because it was magic, or it was really special.

Harry, seemingly out of the shadows, said, "The others- everybody at the wedding." Ah, so that's why they had fancy clothes on.

The girl answered him without looking around to find him. They must really familiar with this. "We can't worry about that now. It's you they're after; Harry, and well just put everyone in even more danger by going back." So, Harry was being sought after also. I sensed a connection between us, and I could understand how he was feeling, because I didn't like being chased or followed either. Ghosts always hunted me at home. The similarities were becoming creepy between me and Harry.

"She's right," Ron said, almost like he expected Harry to argue. It hit me that they knew each other really well. "Most of the Order was there, they'll look after everyone," Ron continued.

"Yeah," Harry said. I dimly wondered who the 'order' was.

"Come on, I think we ought to keep moving," the girl said.

They started moving out to the main street and I made a split-second decision. I followed them.

They seemed nice, and obviously were running from something. And I was willing to bet it was Voldemort. I had gotten the sense that he never was much of a run and hide kind of guy. Mostly why I followed them, though, was because of their leader, Harry. He was just like me. And he had the look of someone who has the world on their shoulders. I can relate. He has a scar like mine and he is being chased by someone, and I think I am still too.

I decided that I had done enough eavesdropping, and followed them at a distance. I had to ditch my invisibility. It was becoming too much; I could feel my strength slipping. They walked for a while, and during that some guys were yelling at the girl to, "Ditch ginger and come and grab a pint!" Again, their slang is weird.

The girl seemed to get disgusted and turned walked into a café dragging Ron behind her. I waited a couple heart beats then walked inside too.

The girl and Ron were sat at a booth and I assumed Harry was with them. I sat at a table across form the room at them. So I could still see them, but not look suspicious. I could see Ron's face, but the girl was facing away. She started turning around frequently. At first I thought she was looking at me, but then I realized that she was checking the door every couple of seconds. They were silent the waitress came to them and too their orders. Then she walked over to me and said, "What do you want?" I got the impression that she didn't care that I got anything, but had to ask in order to get paid.

"Um, I'll have a caramel latte. Please. "

"Yeah, yeah, coming right up."

She walked away as two big guys that looked like they worked construction came in and sat at a booth. Ron and the girl leaned closer talking about something important when Ron took a sip of the drink and said loudly, "God, that's revolting." The waitress looked offended and I snickered. Had he never had coffee? The girl had started rummaging around in her bag, probably looking for money to pay for the 'revolting' drinks, when the two work men pulled out wands and all hell broke loose.

REVIEW PLZ! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to Sugary-Sweet-Lemon-Spy, Mak8907, Fluehatraya, Fantasy-Mania31, supaherolena02, and Zii Reayvn for reviewing! And a thanks to Blood of the Dawn, my Beta! :) You guys make me smile!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom. Simple as that.

Chapter 4- Resemblance

Jets of light erupted from the end of the men's wand and hit the wall where Ron's head just was. Ron pushed the girl out of harm's way, and a yell came from right next to where Ron was; I recognized Harry's voice.

"Stupefy!"

The blonde guy was hit in the face with the spell and fell to the floor like he just took a hit by Vlad to the head. The big one shot another spell at Ron and soon Ron was tied up with shiny ropes.

The waitress realized what was going on and tried to run for the door. However Harry must have shot another spell at the big guy, because it ricocheted off the wall, bouncing around until it ended up hitting the waitress in the face.

At this point I decided to do something. Innocents were being harmed, and I knew who had started this. Well, I got up and sneaked slowly over to the big guy. He paid me no attention surprisingly. He had sent a spell at where Harry must have been. It blew up the table Harry was standing behind and suddenly Harry was on the ground, just having been slammed into the wall. Forgetting that I was supposed to be sneaking, I ran up to guy and punched him across the jaw, catching him by surprise. He stumbled back, but came and swung a right hook into my stomach. I knew I was going to pass out soon, no matter what. So, I decided to ditch the whole trying to keep a secret thing and charged an ecto blast and hit the guy in the chest. He flew across the room and narrowly missed Harry who was getting up. The guy was unconscious, and was not getting up soon. The three were looking at me and my glowing hands, astounded. I managed a meek, "hey," and then passed out.

I woke up and inhaled before I opened my eyes. It was dusty, in fact so dusty that I ended up sneezing. No thanks to my heightened senses.

My sneeze must have alerted someone because I could hear a little scuffle, like they were surprised to hear me. I wondered who it was before I heard a whisper, so low that if I didn't have excellent ears, I wouldn't have caught it.

"Do you think he's awake?"

"I don't know. I still don't know why you insisted in bringing him. He could be a death eater." I recognized the girl's voice and Harry's arguing. So Harry wanted to bring me. He must have seen the resemblance between the two of us. The girl must be kind of leery. That was totally understandable, seeing how they were attacked. I would think I am a spy.

I lay there before sitting up. I groaned as my back arched. I still had bruises from that Voldy guy, and because I was pushing myself so hard these past few days, my body couldn't heal itself.

I opened my eyes and saw the trio staring at me, with the girl and Ron on the couch to the left of me and Harry on a chair on my right. I looked around the room and got a very nasty feeling. It was pretty much dark green with little bits of grey. I wildly thought of caves before I realized that it was just faded wallpaper.

I looked down at my feet, not knowing what to say. It seemed the trio didn't know either from the silence that ensued for a minute at least.

I finally said, "thank you."

Ron replied sounding very puzzled. "What do you mean thank you?"

"You took me in with you even though you had no way to trust me. Other than the fact that I just took down a guy that was trying to kill you. I thank you for it, and I can completely assure you that you have nothing to fear from me. I'm not a bad guy."

I looked up to see to Ron and the girl relax Harry however didn't. He just sat there with the expression on his face that said he wanted to see into the very depths of my soul to see if I was lying nor not, but couldn't get the answer.

"Who are you?" Harry asked

I sat there, thinking an answer. It was a couple seconds before I answered.

"My name is Danny Fenton. I come from Amity Park, Illinois United States. I came here to find the guy who murdered the people I cared most about in life."

Harry got a far off expression that looked like a combination of anger, skepticism, remembrance, and pity. I glanced at the girl and Ron and saw their faces filled with pity as well. This almost angered me.

"But I don't want your pity. I want your help, if you would be willing to give it."

The group exchanged glances and Harry said, "Explain."

"Me and my two best friends were walking home from school as usual. As I was walking I got this strange feeling to flee. But my friends insisted on going home as usual. I walked in and this guy was there standing over the dead bodies of my mother, father and sister. Then he killed my friends with one jet of green light. It came from a stick like the ones you have. He then told me that they were standing in the way of my destiny and that they had to die. He wanted me to join him, but I basically said no. He got all mad and shot the same jet of light at me. But it rebounded and hit him. I was thrown back into the wall and there was an explosion. By the time I woke up he was gone and I was flying out of there."

By the end if my speech, the girl looked like she was going to burst into tears, Ron looked like he was going to throw up and Harry had the look of upmost fury. He was shaking his head and I caught some muttering of "Bloody bastard!"

I was surprised by their compassion.

"So you know they guy who I am talking about? He said he was called lord Voldemort." At my words Ron shivered slightly and Harry gave a hollow sort of laugh.

"Know him? Ha, how can a wizard not know him? He did exactly what he did to you to me. He murdered my parents because of a prophecy. He has since murdered many more, and seems to think of me as a mild nuisance by being alive. He is probably at this very exact moment wondering where I am. So, if you want to find Voldemort, you came to the right place. Just hanging around probably guarantees you a couple sights anyway."

So this guy was bad news. And a dick. I was wondering how I was going to find him, when the girl spoke up. "Um, how did you beat that death eater up at the cafe? It was like you used wandless magic."

I hesitated telling them. This was my deepest secret, one that I have never told anyone (besides special circumstances). I guess this does qualify as special doesn't it? They seem pretty open about their magic, and they did save me. Might want to repay the favor.

"Well it wasn't magic; at least I don't think it is. That is my Ecto blast. It comes out of my hands as energy that can usually knock out a regular person."

They just stared and were taken aback at my nonchalant tone. I sighed; this was going to take some explanation. I owed them I guess. And it was kind of like my mutual agreement with Vlad. Don't reveal me and I won't reveal you.

"My parents were one of the world top leading experts on ghosts. They were obsessed with the spectral world, and eventually built a portal to what is called the ghost zone. The portal didn't work and they were crushed. I didn't like seeing them like that however, and went to go check it out for myself. I was inside when I accidentally hit the on switch. It turned on with me in it, and fused my DNA with ectoplasm, giving me ghost powers."

I watched their faces for reactions. Ron looked impressed, and Harry sort of shared his expression, expect for the little hit of skepticism. The girl, whose name I still did not know, did not looked convinced at all.

"How is that possible?"

I shrugged. "My best friends could tell the accident half killed me. So I am half alive and half dead. And by the way, what is your name? I knew Harry's and Ron's but not yours."

"I'm Hermione, but how can you still exist? And how are you solid? And how do your parents get a hold of that advanced muggle technology? Where does that ecto stuff come from? How did you get here? Did you teleport? I read that some ghosts can do that. Or did you use some other power? How long did it take to get here?"

I was slightly stunned by the barrage of her questions. I was still thinking of her name. Hermione seemed to fit her perfectly. My science must have spoken to Ron because he said, "Uh Hermione, I think you broke him."

I looked up and saw Hermione looking sheepish, but Harry and Ron smirking.

"Naw," I said as I shook my head. "Just not used to people talking that much or fast. To answer your questions in order; how I can exist, I don't know, just the same as you. As for how I am solid, I am always solid except when I choose to go intangible. And as for my parents, they invented it. As I said they were the top experts in all things spectral. I just know that I gained powers from the accident. I think my body or form makes the ectoplasm, as for how I got here, I flew. I can't teleport yet, but I know some other who can. It took a quite a while, but I could have taken longer if I wanted, because I pushed myself a little too hard. This is why I passed out."

Ron looked even more impressed and looked like a little kid meeting their hero. And trust me, I know that look. "Really? What kind of powers do you have?"

Hermione scolded Ron. "Really Ronald? Have some more tact. He is not here for us to badger with a bunch of useless questions."

"Oh really? What were you doing just a minute ago miss-you-can't-exist?"

I watched them with a fond smile. It reminded me of Tucker and Sam always bickering over many things, mostly eating styles. Harry just sighed.

"Must happen a lot huh?" I said.

"You have no idea. They don't even realize what lovebirds they are." I shared a look with Harry and then both of us started laughing. That got Ron and Hermione's attention, because they stopped arguing and gave us a funny look.

"Oi! What am I missing?" Ron asked.

"Nothing but the obvious," I said. "But anyways, I have a proposal for you. If I could stay with you guys for a little bit, I will show you what I can do."

At this, they looked at each other, and then Harry said, "Just wait. We need to talk about something."

I nodded. I had been kind of expecting them to want to know more.

"Ok, so, how did you get that scar?"

I subconsciously reached a hand to my forehead. "I don't really know. It showed up after that guy left. I thought it was just a cut from debris, but then I saw you have the same one and now I think it might be a little more than that."

Hermione then spoke up. "Did you get hit by some spell that looked green? And did he say Avada Kedavra?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "And it just bounced off and went back and hit Voldemort."

The trio gasped at this and Harry crept closer to me. "Does it hurt?"

"A little. More like someone is poking it," I said creped out. They were kind of close, and their reactions didn't spell out anything good for me.

Harry nodded. Ron and Hermione were both giving me weird looks. "What?" I said. "What's the big deal?"

Hermione looked uncomfortable an glanced at harry. He nodded again, this time affirmatively.

"Well, I don't really think this my place to tell you..." she started.

"But you're the one who understand it best," Harry interjected.

"Fine. Danny, you were hit by the killing curse. It has no block and no cure. If you get by it, you die."

A numbness went through me. I guess I must have survived because I was in my ghost half. The bit hit me why they were all scared earlier. My Ecto ray must be the same color as this curse.

"Well I was in my ghost half when I got hit. Maybe that saved me, being that my ghost half is well, not exactly alive." They were still giving me weird looks. "Come on," I said. "I can't have been the only person to have survived this thing have I?"

Harry spoke up, looking Solemn. "No you aren't and there is only one other who has. And you're looking at him."

I was shocked. I didn't expect to be one of the only two to survive it. Let alone be in the same room as the other person. A bunch of questions popped into my head, but I started with the obvious.

"How?"

"Well, Voldemort heard a prophecy about how a boy would have the power to defeat the dark lord. This made him scared, so he figured out it was me, and went to go kill me. He murdered my father and mother, but since my mother died to protect me, the curse rebounded and hit him. He was reduced to almost nothing and was seen as destroyed. I became the Boy Who Lived and was famous for something I never even remembered."

"Well, he wanted to use me for my power and kill the people I love because they were standing in the way of my destiny. I mean, how clueless can you get? Obviously, if he wanted me to join him that bad, he wouldn't have killed them. He must not be the best thinker."

Harry made a face. "I don't want to know exactly how his brain works. It kind of sucks that I have to involuntarily be brought into his mind." this new info shocked me. Did that mean that I would have to go through the same thing that he did if our scars were from him? That would, as he said, suck.

"So, can I stay with you guys for a while?"

"We will have to talk about it, but I don't see why not." Harry said.

"Can we just get on with it Danny? All this heavy and sad stuff is making me bloody depressed." Ron said.

I chuckled. Just like Tucker. "Yeah no prob." I stood up and felt for the little pocket of cold that i could always feel. I let the rings of white slide up and down my body and felt the jeans and t shirt be roamed by the skin tight black and white spandex suit. My hair became white and my eyes became their bright green. A faint white outline shimmered around my body and my voice gained its usual echo. "This is my ghost half, Danny Phantom."

The trio looked completely in awe and impressed. I smiled. They were awesome.


	5. Chapter 5

You know, revealing my other half to three wizards was not like anything I expected it to be. You'd think I would feel big and powerful, or intimidating. By the look of their faces, you would think that I would be like that.

Actually, it was a mixture of embarrassment and glee. Embarrassment because of the gaping looks I was getting. I had seen how powerful they were, and if they were awed by this, then I must be cooler than I thought. Glee, too, because they seemed happy, and not trying to capture or experiment on me, or rip me apart molecule by molecule, etc. it was a nice change of pace.

Harry was the first to recover, and simply said, "Cool." I think I could get along with him amazingly. He didn't elaborate, he was simple.

Surprisingly, Ron was next. His mouth finally closed, and he must have realized how much he was staring. "Sorry, I didn't realize…"

I chuckled. "Don't worry about it. It's just a nice change. I'm not used to people being awestruck whenever they see me. My brain is just still in the 'fly away from the people that want to kill you mode.'"

Hermione seemed to be jolted from her reverie, and looked, I don't know…surprised? No, it was more than that. Almost, offended, or humiliated. I think she feels bad that she denied my existence. "Sorry for all of the questions that I asked earlier, but I still have one. If that's ok?"

I smiled encouragingly. I didn't mind, and I think I knew what she was going to ask. If I was going to get along with these guys, I would have to be really honest to them. They could kill me or just kick me out whenever they wanted or felt like it if I didn't gain their trust. "You want to know what I can do, right?"

She just smiled sheepishly. "Yeah that's what I kind of wanted to know," but then she got scared almost. "But I didn't mean anything bad, or offend you, or-"

"Don't worry about it. I want to know what you can do so, after me, you alright?"

They all nodded as one. "Yeah that's fine," Harry said.

"So, to start, my most basic power is flight," to demonstrate I started hovering and flew up to the ceiling, also changing my legs into a tail as I went up. I did a quick lap around the room before coming to a hover in front of them, regaining my legs. I continued, "Then I have the Ecto-blast that you saw earlier." I charged one up, but didn't throw it. That would be bad. Destroying the house that I was supposed to be staying at? Yeah, that wouldn't get me the best rep.

There was an awkward silence as their awe seemed to get bigger. I coughed, and then began again. "Next would be my other basics, which are invisibility, intangibility, and over shadowing. The first two are self-explanatory I hope, and overshadowing is like possession sort of."

The trio's faces all got hard, especially Harry's. I noted to myself to never overshadow any of them. They might curse me into oblivion. I still was curious as to why they were acting all put off, so I asked, "so, I'm assuming you haven't had the best experiences with overshadowing?"

"Overshadowing? Unless it's exactly like possessing, no, but we have all been touched by an experience with it, and Voldemort even tried to possess me once."

I sensed this was a very sore topic for them, so I continued.

"Then, would be my more...specialized abilities you could say. The first is cryokinesis, or otherwise known as-."

"The ability to reduce the kinetic energy of atoms and thus reduce temperature, can be used to control, generate, or absorb ice, right?" asked Hermione, clearly excited.

I glanced at Harry and Ron, who just smirked and Ron looked how I felt when mom and Dad were yelling at Jazz and not me. In other words, enjoying every moment of it.

"Um, yeah. I was just going to go with 'controlling ice' but that works too," I looked over at Harry and Ron. "I'm assuming that must happen a lot then?"

Ron nodded. "She likes to do that. Although, it must be killing her that she can't just go off to the library like she usually does at school."

I smiled. It reminded me so much of jazz that it hurts. I quickly made an ice crystal and gave it to Hermione saying, "You seem to know that most, so you can have it. And it doesn't melt unless it comes in contact with Ecto energy." She looked over it smiling, and I heard a faint huff, but brushed it off.

"So, my last specialized power is my ghostly wail, which is pretty much just my Ecto-blast on steroids."

Harry and Hermione got my joke, but Ron get this puzzled look on his face, like he had no clue what I just said. My suspicions were confirmed when he asked, "What are Steeroods?"

Hermione and I laughed. Harry just shook his head like he was totally used to this and expected it. "Well they are a type of performance enhancers," I explained to him. "And that's about it for my abilities, or powers, whatever you like to call them."

Harry looked like he was ingesting this info and nodded, saying, "So do you have any others that you don't know about or can't do?"

"Well, I wouldn't know about the ones I don't know about would I? But there is one that I know I can do, but I don't have the hang of, and that's duplication."

Harry, Hermione and Ron all looked impressed while Ron said, "That could come in handy."

"Yeah," I agreed. "But I need to learn how to properly use it first. I've been able to control it in a special situation, but otherwise, I've ended up with two eyes in one head."

There was an uncomfortable silence that followed with Ron staring at me, Hermione looking like she was dissecting me visually (and no not that way all of you perverts.) and Harry was in deep thought. I felt it was time to turn the tides and get this conversation off me.

"You guys said you were wizards right?"

Harry nodded, and he seemed to be the spokesperson for the trio. "We are wizards, and have wands and can cast spells and all that stuff. I don't the superstitions of wizards and witches in America, but we don't eat people, or bewitch people, or reign terror on people- well, not our side that is. As you might have figured out we are currently in a war, with the wizarding world on the brink of destruction." The way he talked, you might think it was the apocalypse coming.

"And let me guess, Voldemort is the one terrorizing?" I asked.

Harry nodded solemnly. "He is the root of all of our problems. He has killed countless, and doesn't care who gets in his way. And of course he wants me dead."

"Why?"

Harry sighed, kind of like this was something he didn't want to talk about. And trust me, I know all about that. "That prophecy that was made, the one we told you about, it said that I have the power to defeat Voldemort. So he tried to kill me, but fail."

I thought about it, but was puzzled about something. "No offense Harry, but I don't understand why a guy like you is hiding in an old house."

Ron snorted. Then harry replied, "We are looking for these artifacts that could vanquish Voldemort once and for all."

That hit me. It feels suddenly like I knew what I wanted and had to do. I think it was my hero complex creeping up, I just knew it. I had to help.

"Would you mind if I joined in this little party?"

The trio looked at each other and shared some silent agreement. Harry turned back to me, and said, "Are you willing to take the risks."

I didn't even have to think about it. "Of course."

So it was. I would help the three help take down Voldemort. I was doing the right thing... I hope.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry I didn't say anything in the last chap, but I was tight in time, and couldn't write an A/N. any way, Thanks to you all who reviewed, because it makes me happy!**

**Disclaimer: you know, I realised that I forgot to put this in like three chap. but I guess better late than never right? I do not own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom. simple as that.**

**Speaking of Harry Potter, did you know that Pottermore is being opened early this month? I"M SO EXCITED! and I read Hunger Games and love them! . But I haven't seen the movie yet... :(**

**Any way enjoy the new chap!**

The air whipped through my hair as I flew over the bright lights of London. I really needed to sleep but after what happened, I don't think I could fall asleep now.

Earlier...

We decided to take a break and sleep for the night, after they promised me to tell me everything they did tomorrow morning. Harry Hermione and Ron were all going to sleep in the same room tonight, but I felt kind of weird still, kind of like I was invading their privacy. So I decided to ask for a different room, and Harry offered to show me to one of the bedrooms.

As we go up the big stairs, I was amazed and I felt like I needed extra eyes, like I couldn't take it all in. I imagined my face and instantly rearranged it to a less excited look, like I was mildly impressed. But the place was still different, and I wondered if all wizard houses were like this. I didn't think so because the Trio seemed pretty normal. I glanced at Harry and he just smirked knowingly and I felt my cheeks sting. He must have caught my face.

Harry just gave a little chuckle and said, "Don't worry about it. I was raised by muggles, and didn't even know I was a wizard until I was 11. I bet I looked just the same way."

Strangely, that made me feel a little better. That awkward silence came, and just to keep the conversation going I asked, "So, why didn't you know you were a wizard until you were 11? That's got to suck."

Surprisingly, His face got really dark. "Yeah, the Dursleys were not the most understanding family in the world." I sensed this was a kind of bad topic for him, so I decided to leave it alone.

We stopped in front of an old door, black with little flecks of paint peeling off, showing the wood underneath. Harry turned the door knob, and the door swung open, showing a dark room that looked like it hadn't been occupied in years.

"Sorry it's so…er…unusual. This house wasn't occupied for ten years, and only a few rooms were cleaned when we lived here a couple of years ago. It is one of the cleaner bedrooms."

I waved him off. "Don't worry about it. It's just nice to have a bed to sleep in after the last couple of days."

Harry nodded. "I understand. I would- Ahh! "

His words were cut off by a cry, and he slumped to the floor, clutching his scar. Panicked I kneeled next to him checking to see if he was breathing, all the while calling out, "Harry? Harry? Harry, are you all right?" Suddenly, it felt like my head was being drilled into right by my temples, and over, I realized with a jolt, my newly formed look alike scar.

I felt myself lose control of my body, and felt like an electric shock went through my body, making me convulse and scream with pain. And trust me I don't do that very often. I struggled to keep conscience and managed to yell, "Help, Help, Ron, Hermione, anyone!" Then it all faded.

I opened my eyes and looked into a bright light. My head was pounding, and pulsing, like a severe migraine. My first thought was, _what the hell happened?_ How did this hurt my head so much? I had no Idea of how to find the answers to these questions, but I knew where to start. Harry seemed to pass out seconds before me, seeming to go through the same pain, and it seemed to radiate from his scar, just like my pain. I wondered if he was still passed out.

I slowly sat up, all the while groaning about my headache that did not seem to go away. And if I bet anything about these guys is that they probably didn't have any Tylenol. Harry, looking a little pale, Hermione and Ron were all looking at me expectantly.

I moaned out, "You wouldn't happen to have any Tylenol, would ya?"

Harry snickered at my sarcastic attitude, Ron looked confused at what Tylenol was and Hermione looked sad. They seem to have the same reactions, making them extremely predictable. But Hermione spoke up saying, "Sorry Danny, but I never thought to pack anything like that. We can always go out and get some, undercover of course, but I don't think it will help much. Oh, and Ron, Tylenol is a muggle painkiller that is in a pill form usually." Ron nodded, looking pleased that he knew what we were talking about.

"Oh, that sucks, but maybe you have some weird spell that can do the same thing?"

Hermione just shook her head forlorn. "Sorry Danny, but I don't think I can help. Based on the evidence, you and Harry are going through the same thing now, and nothing worked for him. He has a… special…case."

Harry made a face like he didn't like his special status. Then his face sobered up. "So Danny, did you see anything by any chance when you were out?"

"No, it just hurt like hell. And I've been through quite a bit of pain before, but that was almost a whole new level. So, you must have seen something then?

"Yeah, and I don't think you would have liked it. But anyway, now we know that our connections to Voldemort are different."

He talked about it all nonchalant, but I must admit this was the last thing I wanted. It was shocking, and I didn't like it. "What!" was the only thing I could say.

"The scars that we have enable us to have a sort of connection to Voldemort. I couldn't be sure until you showed any…effects too. It happens whenever Voldemort experiences a particularly strong emotion, like anger, which he was when we both blacked out. He had just figured out that we had all escaped from his clutches once again."

They all seemed to be waiting to gauge my reaction, but I kept my face smooth. "Is there any way to stop it?"

Hermione surprisingly spoke up. It seemed to be Harry's place to speak more, seeing as he was the one who experienced to the pain that I did. But, I sensed her insight was valuable. "There is a way, and Harry could use it to if he tried," she said hotly.

Harry just sighed exasperated, like they had had this conversation a hundred times. "I told you Hermione, one I'm lousy and it, two, it's useful, because then we can know what he is up to, and three, Hermione, he is the most accomplished person at legimens in the world. You try to keep him out when he is pissed. I tell you it's not easy."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort and was met with Ron saying, "Drop it. It's his choice, not yours."

There was that awkward silence again. And it was really awkward. So I tried to diffuse the tension with an actual question. "So, this thing, pain is going to last forever?"

"No, just as long as Voldemort is alive. This is where you come in. Danny, what I am about to tell you, I under the strictest confidence and you cannot tell anyone. And I mean anyone. You cannot leave us. I trust you, but I must beg you to not betray us, because if you do I will hunt you down and hundreds, thousands, maybe even thousands will die. And I can tell you don't want that on your conscience."

I thought about it, and he was right of course. "Didn't you already ask me that? I will not betray you. I trust you guys and I don't want to lose that. Besides, I have nowhere else to go. Where can I go?"

Harry nodded and took a deep sigh. "Well, it started long ago…."

* * *

><p>I thought about what the trio told me while I flew. I can't believe it. Slitting your soul? That just…ugh. It makes me shudder to even think about it. Nasty. Still, it's a lot to do.<p>

As soon as the trio fell asleep, I phased out of the house. I felt bad, but I needed to clear my head and get the last grieving out of my system. Tomorrow I would start helping the trio find the horcruxes.

I flew on and started just flying for the heck of it. I soon became thoughtless. Just, flying.

A voice made me stop dead in my pattern though, as a quiet yet carrying voice reached my ears in the sky.

"Long time no see whelp huh? Did you think running would do anything?"

**REVIEW PLZ!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, here is the new chapter! Sorry it took so long, it's getting to the end of the year and I had four midterm projects. Teachers cram horribly and I think they do it on purpose. anyway, I will try my best to be faster, but i can't garantee anything.

Thanks to all that reviewed and alerted and favorited on the last chapter. And thanks to my Beta!

Disclaimer: Use logic. I don't get any money from this, cause I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom. This is just for spiritual fulfillment.

One last thing, PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

I whipped around looking for Skulker, and found him 50 feet away, positioning Grimmulauld place right in between us. I was honestly surprised to see him, but I guess I shouldn't have been. Ghosts followed me everywhere. What difference did 5,000 miles make? I did kind of expect a break from ghost attacks.

Ghost attacks. Oh no, I totally forgot about how Amity would deal with Ghosts when I left. I mean Valerie is still there, and maybe the GIW, but they were pretty much a waste of government spending. I instantly felt horrible for leaving my town in danger. I was wrapped up in my own grief to think of others. I shouldn't have been so selfish.

Anyway, I would have to think about this later. I had to deal with the current situation. Which was Skulker finding me all the way out in freaking ENGLAND! Ugh, I never get a break.

"What do you want? How did you find me?"

"Well whelp, there was this mysterious man who agreed to give me a chance to kill you easily, but there is a catch."

"Oh, no, I wouldn't want there to be a catch when you kill me. Do you not get my pelt? Good, because I've said it once and I will say it again, that's just nasty dude. Plain nasty."

He seemed to get angry and embarrassed with my little quip and said angrily, "The man said to tell you-"

"Ohhh, I love gossip. I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff Skulker. I never pegged you for the, you know, socializing type, but I suppose it could be anyone. Or did you hear it from your girlfriend Ember? Wait, you guys are still dating right? Because I'd like to know before I said any more awkward things. Geeze, you guys bring me back to high school, and that is a blow to you guys-"

"SHUT-UP!" Oops, I guess I just made him mad. I don't really care though. I already can tell that he's working for Voldemort. Or maybe that Voldemort threatened him. I don't know all I can tell is that Skulker is afraid of him and there are not many things that can do that. I could tell that throughout my little mini speech that Skulker was getting a little fed up.

"My new master wants you to join him and ditch the porter kid or whatever. I advised him strongly against it, but he insisted that we must work together."

Now, I wasn't stupid. I knew his new master was Voldemort. And well, I didn't exactly like ol' voldy too much right now.

"Well, you can tell your new master that my answer hasn't and never will change. And that he can stick it up his little-"

"Well I must say he will be very disappointed, but has ordered me to have no mercy- if you say no," he said effectively cutting me off.

"I don't care about what he wants. I just need him to show his cowardly snake face. Tell him that."

Skulker smiled rather demonically. "Oh no, I guess you'll have to die now.

He whipped out a gun that had green and a yellow pulsing through it. He fired multiple shots and I doges than all, taking off in the air over Grimmulauld place. I twisted around while sleek on the air and fired a blast at him. It threw him off balance and stunned him for a second. It was all I needed.

I quickly changed directions and flew at him, not even slowing down. I used my shoulder and rammed into him, going full speed. He crashed to the ground right in front of a row of houses. He lay there, clearly fighting off passing out. I went up to him and grabbed him by his 'collar' and brought him to my eye level.

"Where is he Skulker? Tell me!"

Skulker had back that creepy smile and everything. "Where you will never find him, or all of the ghost zone's most powerful which have allied themselves with him. You are doomed. "

I was shocked and scared and Skulker could tell that that little bombshell he dropped in me had an effect. He took advantage of it and shot me with that gun he had earlier in the chest, point blank. Shit, I now realized he had been faking the weakness, and pain the whole time. I should have realized that it wouldn't have been that easy. I let my anger get the best of me. I then realized something was up. I could feel it the blast burn like the average ectoblast, but steadily get worse. It was a stabbing burning pain, sort of like I was being eaten away. I staggered and felt my strength drop.

Skulker chuckled and said, "well, I could kill you now, but that will cause you more pain. I like this better. I hope you like the new weapon; it was specially imbedded with magic to get rid of pesky ghosts. Have fun."

He flew off, jet wings roaring. I could feel to pain still building, and slowly passing my threshold level. I forced myself to float a few feet off the ground, clutching my chest. I looked up and saw number twelve in front of me, but I could feel like it was cloaked from regular eyes. It looked like it reflected the inside of where I was staying with the trio, with its unkempt lawn and chipping paint. I phased through the door and my tongue was rolled back to my throat, cutting off my much needed air. It soon unrolled and by now, I was nearly blinded by the pain.

I felt another presence and started crawling to it. I soon reached a foot, which seemed very odd to me. I tried to use it to keep my balance and push myself off the floor. It fell over and my world went dark again.


End file.
